Time's Reveal
by Feckless Chaff
Summary: "Benvolio and Mercutio's secret fling isn't so secret anymore." One-shot; Complete. Warnings: Modern AU, Boarding School AU, Anal Sex, NSFW, Established Relationship.


_This is my second fic for this fandom. I was thinking of making this fic idea (Boarding School AU) into a series if people like it. So tell me in the reviews if you think I should do that!_

_As always, feedback is appreciated._

* * *

_"There are no secrets that time does not reveal."_ - Joan Racine

#

Holding Romeo's attention while they attempted to study was something Benvolio thought he was close to mastering. But as he sat at his desk, staring down at his book and rattling off phrases Romeo would then have to dictate back in Latin, he couldn't help but notice his cousin's eyes listing lazily out the window. Benvolio forced himself to muscle through the frustration that bubbled in his stomach and kept reading off the lines in the order the book gave him. He listened closely to Romeo's slurred Latin until it suddenly stopped.

Benvolio looked up from his book when he didn't get a response from the other boy, who was sprawled out on his bed. Romeo's bed occupied the north side of the room, right beside the window; Benvolio's was on the south and he yearned to be lying on it. He knew better, though. If he moved onto his bed, there was no stopping him from getting distracted. And when they had a test the next morning, he couldn't risk being distracted. Romeo, on the other hand, didn't seem to have that fear.

"Romeo?" Benvolio asked, furrowing his brow. Romeo blinked and turned his head so he was looking over at his cousin.

"Hmm?" he hummed out, his eyelids looking heavy from Benvolio's point of view.

Benvolio had to keep from rolling his eyes at Romeo's response. He grabbed his book mark and stuffed it in between the pages he was on. "You can go," he relented with a defeated voice.

Romeo sprang up from his bed as quick as a whip. He shrugged his school blazer back on and pushed some of his curls out of his face. "Thanks," he grinned, picking up his backpack. He ruffled Benvolio's hair annoyingly, and headed out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Benvolio sighed and reopened the book, looking down at the sentences. He read them over and over, trying to memorize their Latin dictations. He couldn't blame Romeo for getting so bored. Doing this made his own eyelids droop and drew a yawn from deep within his chest. But unlike his cousin, Benvolio knew he had to do this if he planned on ever passing this class. It was tough, but if Benvolio knew one thing, it was discipline.

The young man's eyes scanned through his book for what felt like hours. He didn't look up, not wanting to know just how much time he was wasting with this. He just kept going through phrases, perfecting his technique and spelling. He was finally drawn out from his reading when he heard the door slowly shut. If it wasn't for the small creaking it made when it closed, he never would have noticed it.

Upon hearing the noise, he looked up and saw that it wasn't Romeo who had reentered their room but rather Mercutio, who had a devious smile on his face. That was Mercutio's face almost all of the time but it was one that always made Benvolio's mind peak with curiosity. Just what was his best friend up to now?

"Who let you in?" Benvolio looked back at his book, though his mind was anywhere but that. He wanted to look at nonchalant as possible. He was pretty sure Mercutio saw through how hard he tried, but it was the one little quirk about Benvolio that his mate didn't comment on. And for that, he was grateful.

"What? Not excited to see me?" Mercutio teased, squeezing Benvolio's shoulder lightly before hopping up on his bed. He brought his legs up and sat cross-legged on the bed, like he always did.

"If you must know," Mercutio drawled on, "I slipped in while the door was open. Not very romantic, I'm afraid, but it's the truth."

Benvolio was glad Mercutio didn't talk his way into getting one of the other boys to let him in. Their dorm room had a perfectly good call button, but Mercutio would rather figure out his own way inside than ask Benvolio or Romeo's permission to enter. He seemed to like the theatrics of it. But every time he tried, there would be whispers around the hall about him and how mad he was this time. It made Benvolio's blood boil and he was barely able to escape without bloodying others and himself.

"Fine, next question," Benvolio moved on, looking up from his book and at the other young man, "why are you here?"

Mercutio gave a shrug. "My day has been tragically boring and I have been just aching to see you," his words came out like velvet and it made Benvolio's mind flicker for a moment. Listening to Mercutio talk was enough to leave him satisfied for hours; he seemed to be the only one who felt that way.

"I'm glad?" he said, his words coming out more like a question than a statement. Part of him knew why his companion was really there, but he liked to tease him for a little bit. Keep him waiting. The waiting was the best part.

"You sound so sure," Mercutio joked, leaning back on his palms. He looked up at the ceiling and then back down at Benvolio. Their eyes met and the boy at the desk smiled. He was resisting so hard. He needed to study, that's what he needed to do. He couldn't let himself get distracted by his best friend's beautiful eyes and perfect skin. His neck and slightly exposed collar bones held no sign of the marks Benvolio had littered there only a week ago. He had the strong urge to lunge and re-mark him. It took every ounce of strength in him to refrain from doing so.

"I am," he insisted, "though not too much. I need to study. I know you and Romeo don't care about school, but I do. And I'm not retaking Latin II next year with both of you."

"Mihi ignosce?" Mercutio put a hand on his chest, making Benvolio roll his eyes.

"I don't see either of you even thinking about studying. I was trying with Romeo earlier but you...you're a lost cause," Benvolio shrugged.

Mercutio only laughed in response and jumped down from the bed. He grabbed Benvolio's hand and tugged on it lightly. The sitting boy looked up at him and shook his head lightly. Mercutio groaned.

"C'mon," he begged, trying to lift Benvolio out of the chair. He continued to pull on his arm until his friend finally gave in and stood like he wanted.

"You're the smartest, that's why," Mercutio said as though he was answering a question, though Benvolio had never posed one. But regardless, it brought a smile to the brunet's face. He responded to his kind words with a gentle peck on his lips.

"And since you're so smart," Mercutio persisted, "I believe you deserve a reward. After all, you have been study all day," he drug out the words all day with a whining sort of tone. It made Benvolio chuckle under his breath. Mercutio smiled, knowing that he had made him laugh. He always seemed to take it as a great compliment whenever he could make Benvolio laugh or roll his eyes. Benvolio thought that he probably saw it as a huge accomplishment.

"Fine," he sighed with fake annoyance. "Fine, but right after you have to study with me, okay?"

Mercutio nodded his head repeatedly. Benvolio vowed that he wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of it this time. He was going to make him study with him, even if it took both kicking and screaming.

The Montague boy pressed his lips against Mercutio's once again, holding the kiss longer this time. He clung onto his partner's lips like a life source and rested his strong, calloused hands on his shoulders. Mercutio's hands found their way up to Benvolio's shoulders as well, but he moved one so it was cupping the other's jaw. The blond's hands were strong, but were not nearly as worked and rough as Benvolio's. They weren't effeminate by any length, but they felt like silk against his mate's face.

Their kiss progressed, lips dragging together and teeth clashing awkwardly. Mercutio tugged on Benvolio's bottom lip roughly and soothed it over with a playful lick. Benvolio smiled against his lips and followed it by sucking on his companion's lower lip in a similar, yet kinder fashion. It brought a moan out from Mercutio's throat, leading Benvolio into flicking his teeth over it gently.

Mercutio curled the bottom tufts of Benvolio's hair in his hand, pulling slightly. That coaxed a groan from the other boy, giving Mercutio time to attach his lips to his neck. He nibbled on the skin tenderly, moving his pillowy lips up behind Benvolio's right ear. He nipped the lobe quickly before moving back and sucking on the skin just behind his ear. It made long, winded moans leave his lips, which opened in a large O shape. Mercutio knew if he stayed their long enough, he could drive his friend crazy and lead them into the most mind-blowing sex ever. But he didn't want that. He wanted to be in charge this time and he knew too much teasing would send Benvolio into a dominant frenzy which was too much for right now. Instead, he lolled his tongue over the spot deliberately before pulling away completely, licking his lips.

Benvolio knew what Mercutio was doing and he didn't mind one bit. It was nice when he took charge some times. He liked to see Mercutio's whole personality come out when they were making love. Sometimes it seemed like he hid it, which was strange knowing what the blond was like the rest of the time.

Mercutio practically dragged Benvolio over to the bed. They laid down carefully so Mercutio was settled on top with Benvolio's leg nestled between his thighs. They went back to their kiss, their lips meshing together artistically. They had done this so much that they knew exactly how to form to the other. It was like magic as their lips moved seamlessly together.

Benvolio wasn't sure who removed whose shirt first, but it felt like instantly most of their clothes were on a heap on the floor. He was left in only his boxers and his socks and Mercutio was in even less. Benvolio could feel his partner's bare erection pressing against his thinly clad thigh. His own member throbbed within the confines of the offending fabric. With Mercutio's help, he shucked them down and off, tossing them on the ground with the rest of their clothes.

The brunet's hands found Mercutio's aching length and began to stroke him slowly. He knew that Mercutio loved this, all of Benvolio's jagged palms giving him the perfect friction. It eased longing moans from his lips, making Benvolio's face twist into a smile. He lived for those moans; he practically ached for them. It was a the tell-tale sign that Mercutio wanted him- needed him- and badly. And who was he to refuse?

"Please," Benvolio begged, knowing that they both needed for this to move on faster. Mercutio wasn't one to keep him waiting so he quickly stood up and padded over to Benvolio's dresser. The other boy curled his toes and bit his lip in anticipation. Mercutio returned with the tube of lube and a condom that Benvolio kept hidden under all of he shirts in his second drawer. He crawled back onto the bed and kneeled, hooking Benvolio's legs over his shoulders.

The blond was conscientious like never before whenever they were having sex. Benvolio was the same way too, so it worked out perfectly. Mercutio squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his finger. He smiled devilishly down at Benvolio as he started to tease his entrance with his index finger, breaching the tight muscles slightly, down to the first knuckle. As Benvolio adjusted, he was able to take more and more until his entire finger was sheathed inside him. After carefully opening him up with it, Mercutio brought in another, making sure that he was perfectly loose enough for him. It had been a while since Mercutio had been on top so he knew that he needed to show as much care as he possibly could to make sure he experienced as much pleasure as possible. There was always that slight ache at the beginning, but they made sure it always turned into indescribable pleasure, no matter what.

Once they concluded that he was opened up enough, Mercutio slipped the condom on his cock, making sure it was on correctly. He grabbed his shaft and pressed the head against Benvolio's hole. He moved in, passing the ring of muscles at a slow, steady pace. Benvolio's eyes shut and he bit down on his lip as he became accustom to the stretch. They stopped for a few fleeting moments before Benvolio gave him the nod that told him he could move.

His thrusts were shallow, only going a little more than an inch in and out at first. His pace quickened and he was able to go in further. Eventually, he was pushing in and out with fast pumps that drew him all the way in.

Their moans were loud, filling the small dorm room. Benvolio had small, pleased whimpers leaving his lips that made Mercutio thank God that he allowed him to take him. He only sounded like that when they were like this and it was music to the young blond's ears.

The bed squeaked under the effort, hitting against the wall slightly. Mercutio made sure it wasn't too hard so they didn't disturb anyone else in the building. Benvolio was able to ignore the outside world completely as he gave way to a whole world of pleasure.

It was incredible, feeling Mercutio inside him, moving effortlessly, nudging his sweet spot only enough to drive him crazy. His nerves were on fire and he could feel everything. Every kiss that the man above him placed on his neck and lips and head. Every fiber in the sheets under him that rubbed roughly against his back. He could even feel the fabric of his socks, bunched up between his curled toes. It was a sensation he never wanted to lose no matter what.

While he was sucked into his own euphoria, Mercutio ceased his movements abruptly. It took Benvolio a moment to catch up and he blinked quickly to look at what on Earth had made him stop. When he finally focused, he saw Romeo walk into the room and over to his bed, where his Latin book from earlier lay haphazardly on the bed. The two boys in the other bed froze in their position, Mercutio filling up Benvolio completely and the brunet's nails digging lightly into his lover's arms. They watched as Romeo swaggered over to the bed and picked up his book, turning back around and heading back to the door.

Benvolio and Mercutio's eyes locked in a puzzled gaze. Had he really not seen them? He didn't react or anything. It really didn't make any sense. Benvolio took a breath about to speak when they heard a voice from right the door.

Romeo had popped his head back in and looked at him with his charming smile. "Hey, call me when you're done, okay? We need to finish studying."

He shot them one last grin before turning around and sauntering off. Benvolio looked back up at Mercutio, who smiled back down at him. Benvolio returned the grin and they were back to their movements, laughs falling from both of their lips.


End file.
